


IRONIC, RIGHT?

by perfectly_inept



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_inept/pseuds/perfectly_inept
Summary: Remus wasn’t sure when he noticed it. But after he did, he became obsessed. For more than one reason. The first was just curiosity. He couldn’t understand why Sirius, a man who despised his family, would wear the black family crest constantly. The second was rage. He was infuriated that Sirius had this weight with him. Infuriated that the Black family thought it was okay to hurt someone as good as Sirius. And the third reason was, well, because it was kinda hot. Not because it was the Black family crest, but because Sirius with rings on was just… hot.





	IRONIC, RIGHT?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by ssserpensortiaaa  
> canon character death  
> not beta'd  
> because i'm new to archive I don't know how to italicize and bold words yet so at the end of the story when something says "T:" it means it's Tonks' writing and Remus' when it says "R:"

Remus wasn’t sure when he noticed it. But after he did, he became obsessed. For more than one reason. The first was just curiosity. He couldn’t understand why Sirius, a man who despised his family, would wear the black family crest constantly. The second was rage. He was infuriated that Sirius had this weight with him. Infuriated that the Black family thought it was okay to hurt someone as good as Sirius. And the third reason was, well, because it was kinda hot. Not because it was the Black family crest, but because Sirius with rings on was just… hot. Remus would spend hours just staring at Sirius’ hands. It was really messing with his concentration. But eventually, his curiosity and anger got the best of him. 

“Why do you wear it?” Remus asked when they were alone in the dorm room working on a magical history essay.  
“Wear what? What are you talking about Remus?” The dark haired boy asked, a small smile dancing on his face. Remus smiled back.  
“Your ring.” Remus explained. And then he immediately regretted it. The smile vanished. Sirius turned away.  
“What goblin rebellion was Urg the Unclean part of again?” 

And that was that. Remus didn’t bring it up again. He started feeling guilty when he stared at Sirius’ hands. He tried to forget about it, but it still sat in the back of his head. Until one night when James had brought some firewhisky and the Marauders got drunk. They’d started playing a game of truth or dare. Peter stopped playing after James dared him ask out a Hufflepuff girl the next day. Wormtail had squirmed and stuttered, but finally accepted before saying that he was done with the game and heading up to their dorm. James passed out after a few more rounds and Sirius carried him upstairs before returning to sit next to Remus. The werewolf turned to him,  
“Truth or dare?” Remus asked. Padfoot took a swig of alcohol and stared up at the ceiling.   
“What the hell? Truth.” Remus thought for a minute before the glint of the Black Family ring caught his eye. He probably should have let it alone, but the alcohol was getting to him so he grabbed Sirius’ hand and said,  
“Why do you still wear this?” Sirius just smirked darkly and curled his fingers into a fist. Remus leaned down and placed a small kiss on the other boy’s knuckles.  
“Come on, love. You chose truth. Tell me.” Sirius was silent. Remus began to backtrack. “I mean, you don’t have to or whatever. I just was curious. I mean it just seems like-“  
“Remus, calm down.” And then Sirius smiled. His sad smiled that he reserved for Moony. “It’s got a protection charm on it.” He laughed lightly, “Ironic, right?” Remus stared at the ring for a minute. He could see the sheen of magic glinting of the crest now that he was looking for it.   
“So when your cousin tried to hex you…” Sirius’ lips curved upwards.  
“The whole Black family is trying to destroy me and their own heirloom is bouncing the curses back.” Remus stared for a moment, stunned.  
“Padfoot,” he started, sweetly. Sirius looked up at him and simply shook his head. Remus looked into his eyes and saw them light up slowly,  
“It’s not all bad. I’m top of the dueling club.” For half a second Remus was confused. Then he understood.  
“You, you- Cheat!” He stuttered out. Sirius’ bark like laugh was almost loud enough to wake the Gryffindors upstairs. Remus looked offended for a moment longer before his own laugh almost woke his housemates from their slumber as well. 

Remus didn’t say anything after that. He didn’t even tell the other marauders. He wasn’t sure why but this felt like something he should keep to himself. It wasn’t like it never came up with James or Peter or even Lily, but Remus kept quiet when it did.

“You’re lucky to even be here right now Sirius. That hex was extremely dangerous, you could have really been hurt.” Lily said once after Sirius laughed off a fight he’d had with one of his cousins. Sirius just shrugged.  
“I guess I’m just really that lucky.” Sirius had responded casually. Lily bit her lip and glare, but stopped nagging him about it. For the time being at least. 

James started begging Sirius to help him with dueling club.   
“Come on, Padfoot. How come no one can land a single hex on you? How do you do it?”   
“I honestly don’t know how to explain it, Prongs. You either have it or you don’t.” James had whined and begged a bit longer, but eventually Lily showed up successfully adverting his attention. 

Peter brought up the ring itself once at breakfast. Sirius shot him a glare so harsh Remus couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy. Moony may have been extra helpful when Wormtail was struggling with transfiguration homework that night.

And for quite a while that was that. Remus was happy knowing that Sirius was safe and Sirius was as jovial as always. It wasn’t until Remus and Sirius had been pitted against each other during dueling club that Remus decided to do something about it. Remus was standing quietly on his side of the dueling platform, rolling up his sleeves when Sirius swaggered right up to him, confident as ever. Remus grinned as he looked deeply into Sirius’ gray eyes and extended his hand. Sirius’ smirk only grew as he grabbed the other boy’s hand and leaned in.  
“Sure you can handle me, Moony?” Sirius asked arching an eyebrow.  
“I can handle you whenever you like, Pads.” Remus murmured before tugging Sirius’ hand up to his mouth. Remus almost laughed when he saw Padfoot’s face as he swirled his tongue around the boy’s middle finger. Before Sirius could even react his whole finger was in Moony’s mouth. Sirius’ mind quickly went somewhere dirty, thinking of other times he’d had the light haired boy’s mouth on him. He closed his eyes to keep himself from moaning, his heartbeat loud in his ears. He knew the other students must be laughing or staring but his focus was completely on Remus. And then Remus was standing up straight, a mischievous grin tickling at his lips and Sirius gathered himself together again.  
“If you think that gonna throw me off, Lupin-” Sirius started as he returned to his dueling spot, the air feeling a bit thicker than it did before. And then Remus flashed him a bright smile. Sirius may or may not have whimpered when he saw the Black family crest shining from between the werewolf’s teeth.

Remus returned the ring after winning the duel. It never came up again while they were at Hogwarts. But afterwards, once both of the marauders had joined the Order, the subject came up again.   
“Hey, Moony, wait up a sec?” Sirius had asked once as Remus went to grab his things before an especially dangerous mission. “Take this.” Sirius whispered as he slipped the ring off his finger.  
“Pads, I can’t-”  
“Please, Remus. For me.” And so Remus wore the ring. The ring that stood for all the pain that Sirius was forced to carry with him, and it felt so heavy sitting on his finger. And when Remus returned Sirius refused to take the ring back.  
“I’m not sure I could even keep wearing it Remus. Even with the protection charm, it’s just… too much, with everything that’s happened with Regulus and Narcissa, I just don’t think I could wear it anymore.” Remus nodded. And from that moment on he kept the ring. And after Sirius’ death Remus spent weeks crying, cradling the ring in his hands.  
“Why couldn’t you just suck up your pride and wear the stupid ring, Padfoot?” and in his mind he could hear Sirius’ voice saying, 

You know why, Moony. I couldn’t be afraid of them anymore. It was too much for me to be carrying.

Remus would curse Sirius, and then he’d curse himself, and Voldemort and the whole goddamn world. Remus keep the ring with him until Teddy was born. He slipped the ring off his finger for the last time and placed it next to the small child’s crib in an envelope with a short letter. And then his kissed his sleeping son and left him for the last time as he and his wife went to help defeat Voldemort.  
When Teddy Lupin turned 15, Harry gave him a small envelope. The younger boy almost started crying when he saw that

To Our Son  
From Dad and Mum

was written messily on the envelope in Remus’ crude handwriting. Teddy thanked Harry before rushing to his room. He spent a solid five minutes staring at the letter before deciding to open it. A shinning ring fell out onto his lap along with a photo of his parents smiling lovingly at each other. At last he reached for the letter inside and unfolded the old parchment carefully.

R:Teddy,  
I hope with all my heart that you will never read this. I hope that I will come back home tonight and burn this letter. However I know that there is a chance that will not happen. I want you to know that your mother and I love you deeply and are so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to grow up without us, but the wizarding world needed us too.  
T:And we know that isn’t a good reason. 

The letter switched to Tonks’ clear script.

T:But it is a real reason. If you are reading this however it means that you’re fifteen. What a big year. I hope you’re happy. And in Hufflepuff house of course.  
R:She means Gryffindor.  
T:It doesn’t really matter what house you’re in. Or if you’re even going to Hogwarts. We just hope you’re happy.  
R:Truly Teddy, don’t mourn for too long. Be happy. Anyway, we’ve gone off topic. The point is to explain to you a few things. Firstly if you are going to Hogwarts you ought to ask Harry about the Marauder’s Map. Tell him I wanted you to have it. And remember all you have to do is solemnly swear that you’re up to no good until your mischief is managed.  
T:Remus you’re corrupting our son. The second thing you must know is about the ring that came with this letter. It belonged to our friend Sirius Black. The symbol is the Black family crest. The ring is enchanted with a strong protection charm. Your father and I would like you to keep it. Wear it if you’re ever in harm’s way.  
R:Or if you ever want to beat someone at a duel.  
T:Remus.  
R:Sorry, love.  
T:Finally Teddy, we need you to know that you are loved.  
R:By so many, and so much.  
R:And by no one more than us.  
T:And by no one more than us.  
T:Love Mum and Dad.


End file.
